Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y.
Overview The teenagers and the Kids Next Door sign a treaty so that no one will ever cause trouble again. This, however, turns out to be a trap set up by the teens. Plot In a flashback, Numbuh 1 is given his entrance exam into the Kids Next Door. Once he exceeds beyond expectations, he is congratulated by Numuh 274, who shows him the "shoes-tied-together" trick, the oldest one in the book. After that, Numbuh 8 by 10 takes a photograph of the two shaking hands. In the present, the teens and kids set up a treaty to end their feud. While thinking about the possible peace, Number 1 hears shouts in Numbuh Infinity's room. Inside, Numbuh Infinity and the teen leader Chad, are fighting and other KND kids rush in and Numbuh Infinity tells them to arrest Numbuh 1! While being transported to KND Antarctic Prison, Numbuh 1 escapes and suspects the treaty is a trap. This is confirmed by Chad who admits that it was trap. Chad then sabotages the prison ship and is forced to drag Numbuh 1 along, since they're handcuffed to each other. They arrive at a mini-mart in the middle of nowhere, which Chad reveals is actually a teen base. Discovered by the other teens, angry that Chad showed Numbuh 1 their hideout, Chad and Numbuh 1 commandeer a bike to fly to the treaty. All kid and teen agents meet up on The KND Gihugeacarrier were the trap is sprung, as the teens unleash powerful bombardment of heavy metal music upon all KND operatives, while they are protected with earplugs. At the same time, the bike that both Numbuh 1 and Chad had hijacked crash into the boom box, disrupting the music. Numbuh 362 then calls all of the KND to fight. Immediately, fighting breaks out across the platform. Meanwhile, Sector V chase down Numbuh Infinity, only to be cornered Numbuh 48 Flavors, who wasn't in league with the KND Splinter Cell as Numbuh 1 suspected, but was refusing Infinity's request to give out ice cream; Numbuh 48 Flavors distastes how every sector steals his ice cream that he spends a lot of time to deliver. He reveals that he planning on blowing up the platform so that no one will steal from him again. Numbuh Infinity regains his composure and states that this situations calls for diplomacy. He then shouts for Sector V to charge. They wrestle with Numbuh 48 Flavors over the detonators but fail to stop him from pressing it, causing an explosion of chocolate ice cream that tears the platform apart. Up top, Numbuh 1 and Chad are stilling wrestling with each other. Numbuh 1 soon has his opponent caught on a precipice after tying his shoes together. But before he could finish off his former rolemodel, the rest of Sector V turn up in a ship, urging him not to do it. As Numbuh 5 explains, "He's one of us." Turns out, Chad is in fact a Teen Operative and has always been working for the KND; he even claims that he was trying to stop Cree from sending the Moonbase into the Sun. And just today, Chad was going to warn Numbuh Infinity about the teens' trap, but Numbuh 1 blew his cover. Practically every mission Sector V ever went on, Chad was there helping on the sidelines. But "they" still picked Numbuh 1 and not him. Numbuh 1 asks if he's referring to the Splinter Cell. Chad screams to the skies that there is no Splinter Cell; "They" used that to cover their tracks. He goes on to explain that there are KND operatives not even Numbuh 362 knows about. But before he can elaborate further, Numbuh Infinity stops him. Walking down a flight of energy stairs, he reminds Chad that Numbuh 1 will learn what he's been chosen for in due time. But for now, they have to return to base since their positions are compromised. Then they both pick their noses and vanish. Afterwards no one saw Chad or Numbuh Infinity again after that day. Then it is revealed that the two unknown kids talking about Numbuh 1 for the past season is Numbuhs Infinity and 74.239. They say Numbuh 1 is ready to be taken away. However, Numbuh Infinity tells Numbuh 74.239 to stop using the voice synthesizers. Numbuh 74.239 demonstrates how cool it is by saying a deep voice, "Nigel Uno, I am your father!" Starring *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh Infinity (final appearance) *Numbuh 48 Flavors (first and only appearance) *Numbuh 274 (final appearance) *Numbuh 362 *Numbuh 60 (final appearance) *Numbuh 86 (final appearance) *Numbuh 74.239 *The Steve (first and only appearance) *Cree Lincoln (final appearance) *Teen Ninjas (final appearance) and more... Locations.. *KND Moonbase *KND Gihugeacarrier *KND Convention Center *Secret Teenager Hideout Trivia/Goof * The plot resembles that of Star Trek 6: The Undiscovered Country. * It is revealed that Chad is actually a teen operative for the KND. * this is the last appearence of the KND Moonbase Majority of the KND Operatives and the Teen Ninjas. *It was in this episode that the darkened figures that appeared in many episodes were revealed to be Numbuh 74.239 and Numbuh Infinity, with their voices disguised, used in Operation: W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E. and Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D. *Numbuh Infinity and Numbuh 274 were never seen again for the rest of the series. *Numbuh 1 was in KND Training when first facing Numbuh 274 when three years later, Numbuh 362 wanted to sign a treaty they fought. *Numbuh 1 used the same move Chad used on him three years ago (grabbing the opponent's fist mid-punch and swinging said opponent over their head; right before swinging the opponent, they tie their shoelaces together, supposedly "the oldest trick in the book"). *Similar to broccoli, loud rock music also seems to be a weakness for both kids and teens (once The Steve started the music, all the KND operatives broke down covering their ears in pain; the Teen Ninjas were all wearing ear plugs, so the music would have obviously weakened them as well if they had taken the plugs out). *this is the last episoed where the DCFDTL dont appear. *At the end of the episode, Numbuh 74.239 makes a reference to the famous Star Wars phrase, "Luke, I am your father.", much to Numbuh Infinity's annoyance. *The fight between Chad and Numbuh 1 in detail: *The Steve wants to beat up Numbuh 1, but Chad says Nigel is "his". He than drastically hurts Nigel, but Nigel manages to get away and goes for a larger version of the M.U.S.K.E.T. gun (In Operation: K.N.O.T., the second M.U.S.K.E.T. appear). Chad uses a chain to grab Nigel's leg, so he can't get the gun. When Numbuh 48 flavors blows the ship in half, the side Chad and Nigel are on tips and they slide down. Nigel grabs the gun and shoots at Chad. Meanwhile, Chad grabs hold of a light pole (everything is completely sideways) and the mustard blasts break down the pole. Nigel falls at Chad, but Chad grabs the remains of the pole and Nigel misses and keeps falling. He grabs a crack in the road and uses his Rocket Boots to fly back up, grabs Chad, and flies to a platform at the side,- now the top- of the ship. Then they fight, and Nigel uses the Oldest Trick in the Book on him. *While fighting Chad, Numbuh 1 says that he was the best before he betrayed the Kids Next Door. Chad angrily remarks that he still is, to which Numbuh 1 remarks when grabbing Chad's fist midway, "No, you're not.", signifying that Numbuh 1 is now the best. *When everyone is running away from the chocolate blast, Numbuh 60 is seen running by 3 times. T.R.E.A.T.Y. Category:Season 6